Adenine Guanine Cytosine Thymine
by TJ Depp
Summary: UPDATED! Sequel to The Devil's Playground. Claire Redfield and company have successfully rescued Leon Kennedy, only to discover a secret more terrifying than anyone could ever imagine.
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Resident Evil or Leon (although I wish I did). Also, don't own the Beatles… although I wish I owned them too because I'm in love with Paul!

A/N: Okay, here's the sequel! I'm not done with it at this point but it's getting better. And I promise to make the chapters a bit longer. I apologize for that regarding The Devil's Playground but I felt that the story hindered on how I broke it up. Enjoy and please R/R! And also, as I always say, I hope Steve's happy dead and I wish Ada would fall in a hole and be eaten by spiders or something. A girl can dream.

* * *

_"What is your worst fear Leon?"_

_"Go to hell."_

_"Won't help. I still want to know what your worst fear is."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm curious. But it is okay. I can guess what you're afraid of. Losing your precious Claire, right?" a pause. "I'm going to kill her Leon. Right before your eyes."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Slit her throat…."_

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_

_"Stab her in that cute little stomach of hers, take pleasure in making you watch."_

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
_

"**SHUT UP**!"

The scream echoed off of the walls of Leon S. Kennedy's room. The door flew open and a figure entered. The lights turned on, hot and bright.

"Kennedy, talk to me!"

"Don't let her hurt Claire." Leon rambled; sweat pouring out of his body. "God, don't let her hurt Claire."

"Claire's safe, Leon." A man said soothingly. "Look at me. Look at me."

Kennedy fixed his wild eyes on the speaker. "Carlos." He put his hand on the other man's shoulder and squeezed it. "Bad dream, man. Bad dream."

"Yo se, I know." Carlos eased Leon back into bed. "Just relax. Becca's gonna fix you right up. Just – just relax."

Rebecca Chambers had silently slipped into the room. In her hands was a sedative, which she injected into Kennedy's muscular upper arm. Leon's eye lips fluttered almost instantaneously before he fell back asleep. Becca and Carlos exchanged glances as they exited the room.

As soon as Carlos had closed the door, Becca turned to him. "His fever is getting worse. I don't know what else to do."

"Don't worry, chica. You're the best doc I know. No necesitas preocupar." Olivera smiled.

Becca glared. "I wish you'd just speak English sometimes. Your jargon gives me a headache."

Carlos shook his head and grinned as he turned to leave. Chambers watched him go. She then spun on her heel and made the quick trip to her laboratory. It was a small room, but well equipped. Medical supplies lined the walls, nestled on wooden shelves. A few cabinets were scattered about. Most of them contained bandages while one was dedicated to Becca's experiments.

The center of the room was one large mettle table, covered with paper work, centrifuges, microscopes, and test tube racks. A cot was set up in the corner of the room. Becca made her way to it and plopped down. The young scientist had been up twenty eight hours; she deserved a couple of minutes of

"Becca!"

"Oh well," Chambers sighed as she stood up. She hadn't even noticed the newcomer. "Hey Chris, what's up?"

"It's Leon." Chris Redfield swallowed slowly, "It's Leon."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Should be up within the week! 


	2. II

Chris and Becca were both standing at the doorway of Leon Kennedy's room. They'd been there for a full ten minutes, just staring.

"… and that's why I couldn't take the rocket launcher!"

Sherry Birkin laughed wildly from her spot on Leon's bed. Sitting next to her was a smiling, beaming, and seemingly healthy Leon Scott Kennedy. He looked expectantly at the two loitering by the entrance.

"Are you guys gonna just stand there all day or what? 'Cause I could use a cup of coffee." Kennedy joked, eliciting another laugh from Sherry.

Chris was the first to step in, followed by Becca who flew to Leon's side. She began to furiously check him over.

"Leon, this is unbelievable." Chris stammered. "A half hour ago we didn't even know if you'd make it through the night and now-"

Despite Becca's probing, Leon jumped to his feet and did a quick jig. Becca exchanged a glance with Chris. "You have a broken ankle." Chambers deadpanned.

Kennedy shrugged, hands on hips. "Doesn't feel broken." He paused. "So, do I pass? Can I see Claire now?"

"If you would hold still I could finish." Becca rolled her eyes. "Just give me a blood sample and you're free."

Kennedy sat and looked at Chris. "Did everyone get out okay?"

Redfield crossed his arms. "We lost three of the team. But the immediate family is still intact, somewhat."

"Thank God." The younger man breathed as his blood draw concluded.

Rebecca quickly applied a band aid and barely had it administered when Leon sprang back to his feet. He reached over to tousle Sherry's hair before heading toward the door. Chris eyed him closely. Kennedy returned the gaze, only with a small smirk.

"Do I have something on my face or what?" Kennedy asked, grinning.

Redfield blinked his face stone. "No. I'm just…." He paused. "Go see your girlfriend."

"Fiancée." Leon corrected, bounding from the room. "Fiancée!"

"Don't remind me." Chris called after him.

A silence descended upon the room. Sherry looked from Rebecca to Chris expectantly. She stood slowly.

"Why am I the only one who seems ecstatic that Leon's better?" she demanded.

Chris shook his head. "We are ecstatic sweetheart. We just want to make sure he's completely… all better."

Sherry leveled her eyes. "I'm not twelve anymore Chris. You think that there's something wrong, don't you? You think he's changed or evil or something." Upset, Birkin walked past him. "Why can't you people ever just be happy!"

After she was gone Becca quietly closet the door. She was staring at the blood sample in her hands. "I want you to get Jill and Carlos. Tell them what's up. I'll be in the lab." She said quickly. "And, Chris, keep an eye on him."

* * *

"Hello beautiful." 

Claire Redfield's eyes cracked open to reveal a man seated at her side, holding her bruised hand. Her lips turned upward into a brilliant smile.

"Leon." She felt tears come to her eyes. "Are you – how?"

"Shhh." Kennedy smiled and kissed her hand. "Don't worry about all of that now. I honestly don't have any answers for you; any good ones anyway."

Claire watched his face fall a bit. "What is it?"

"I failed you." He spat bitterly, clutching her. "I failed you in so many ways."

"Oh, no, Leon, don't think like that." She protested. "Please"

"Just listen." Kennedy interrupted. "I never should have left you. I honestly can't imagine what you thought when I walked out that door. You said that if I loved you I wouldn't leave. But I left. No word, no nothing for six months. And you still loved me." He laughed. "I bought that ring before I left, you know? Was gonna give it to you the night I got the call about the assignment. I've never loved anything in this world as much as I've loved you Claire Redfield.  
"Those months, all the torture was nothing. It was nothing compared to the pain of being without you. Your memory, knowing that you were out there, was enough to keep me alive. I owe you so much, Claire, so very much."

She couldn't move. A solitary tear ran down a battered cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." Leon leaned down to kiss her.

Claire pressed her lips tightly to his, savoring the moment as if it would be their last. When the kiss broke, she leaned back with a contented smile. They remained that way until a quiet knock broke the air.

"Am I interrupting?" Sherry Birkin's small voice asked timidly.

Claire's grin turned into a full fledged smile as Sherry carefully made her way into the room. The teenager nearly knocked over Leon as she enveloped Claire in a hug.

"You're alive!" Sherry bubbled. "You're both alive!"

Claire threw a look at Leon. "Obviously." She released the blonde. "Look at you! When did you get all grown up?"

Sherry pulled away from Claire and shoved her hands into the pockets of the low slung jeans she wore. Her long blonde hair was securely held back in a pony tail and the pull over hooded sweatshirt faintly read S.T.A.R.S.. It was one of Chris' old ones, one he wouldn't miss but felt proud to have someone else wear.

"It's only been a few months." Sherry blushed and was suddenly shy. "I didn't change that much."

Leon waved his hand dismissively. "Just got _purtier_!"

Sherry giggled and slapped him on the arm. Leon mock scowled as he settled back down next to Claire. The two gazed lovingly at one another, much to Birkin's delight.

"When's the big day!" the girl squealed.

Leon smiled. "I've already wasted too much time. So, I guess whenever she'll have me."

Sherry smiled giddily. "Can I be in the wedding? Or, I could plan it! I could be like Jennifer Lopez in _The Wedding Planner_."

Claire made a face. "Honey, I'll be damned if I'll have J.Lo at my wedding. But you could be my Matron of Honor if you wanted."

There was another squeal as Claire wasengulfed into Sherry's arms. Leon gazed at them. They were the two most important women in his life. Sherry was the closest thing he had to a daughter, although he wished to have a child of his own some day. Perhaps a little boy to take camping or a girl he could spoil rotten and let get away with things that Claire would never allow. Leon Scott Kennedy wanted a family. The beginning of it was right before his eyes. All that was left was to make it official.

"Leon?"

His crystal eyes blinked. "Huh?"

Claire carefully sat up, her cheeks flushed. "Where did you go?"

Kennedy laughed. "Nowhere." He kissed her forehead. "Right here, sweetheart. Just thinking."

Redfield reached for him. "You know, I'm feeling much better. How about you two take me for a walk?"

"I don't know." Leon said, cutting his eyes to Sherry. "Think you can hold her if I decide to go off and save the world again?"

Sherry giggled and threw her arms around his muscular young man. "Let the world die for all I care. Just, please don't leave again."

Leon closed his eyes for a second as he crushed Birkin to him. When he opened his eyes Claire was looking at him with all the affection in her heart.

"I love you." Leon mouthed.

She blinked slowly, a smirk. "Love you too."


	3. III

Meanwhile, the rest of the main group was holed up in Becca's lab. Jill sat rigidly in her seat while Chris was poised next to her. His face was blank as their medic spoke as clearly as she could. When the explanation had finished Chris' stone like exterior broke.

"Are you positive, Bec? We don't have much room for error here."

Becca sighed heavily. "To the best of my knowledge, Leon's blood is an exact match of Wesker's. He has the same proteins, white count… everything. Even their DNA matches up to one another, as if they were related or shared the same blood line. Of course, that brings me to the point that his regenerative capabilities are on the level of Wesker."

Chris blinked. "Will he turn evil, then?" he asked succinctly.

"No-I don't know." Chambers said slowly, flopping down next to Carlos on her make shift bed. "My tests were solely based on a molecular level. An individual's temperaments can't be figured into genetics. I mean, it _can_ but there's no conclusive proof."

"What do we do?" Jill voiced softly. "Should we restrain or quarantine him?"

"Becca, aren't you working on some sort of mutated anti-virus?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah!" Carlos chimed in. "We could use that!"

Redfield sprang to life. "Where's it at?"

Becca's over exhausted mind finally snapped. "Enough!" she clapped her hands over her ears. "First of all, _I_ don't even know if Leon is a danger. Secondly, Chris, that anti-virus is just a prototype. It'd kill him if we gave him as much as a drop."

"We've got to do something, Bec." Chris snapped harshly. "We'll keep Leon in a room on watch while you start working on the sample."

Chambers took her hands from her ears, turning spiteful eyes on Chris. "I have not slept in a day and a half. Right now I can hardly think straight because I'm so fuckin' tired! So why don't you all go butt heads with each other, instead of me. I'm taking a goddamned nap."

Shocked, Chris and Jill began to stand. They said nothing, dumbfounded by Rebecca's outburst. The young medic had hardly raised her voice during the entire time they'd known each other. Not once had she screamed at anyone, let alone her most trusted friends. As soon as they were clear of the laboratory, Jill turned to Chris. She opened her mouth to speak when his gaze shot over her head.

"Claire! What in God's name are you doing!"

Jill spun around, alarmed to see Claire Redfield walking slowly down the hallway, pulling an IV pump behind her. The young woman was flanked by Sherry and Leon, who were keeping a close eye on their ward. Kennedy spotted the elder Redfield and threw him a wave as they approached.

Chris' mouth set in a line. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Claire smiled. "Getting recovered. Although I wish I healed as fast as Leon here."

Kennedy wrapped his arm around Claire. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just wait and I'll show you how fast I heal."

Chris watched his sister giggle and gaze up at her fiancée. She loved him so much. To lose him, or have him taken away bythe one personshe trusted above all otherswould be unforgivable. But Chris needed to protect his sister. No matter what, or who, he needed to shield her from.

"Chris?" It was Leon, who was now standing directly in front of him. "Can I talk to you a second?"

Redfield nodded, still partially lost in his own thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, sure."


	4. IV

A/N: First, I want to apologize to those of you who are Billy/Becca fans. I haven't played Resident Evil: 0 so it's a bit hard for me to play with that relationship. I'm sure that when I do play it I'll want those two to get together. So don't hate me, please! Secondly, thanks EVERYONE for the reviews. I live for them!

* * *

Carlos Olivera gazed at Rebecca Chambers. She was sitting Indian style on her crude bed, tears brimming in her eyes. Neither had spoken since Jill and Chris exited. Olivera decided it would be better to stay present and silent, than let the young girl hear any more opinions. 

A few moments passed before Rebecca broke the calm. "Sherry said something today and it has stuck with me." She didn't meet his eyes as she spoke. "She asked why we couldn't just be happy. I didn't understand then, but now…."

A tear fell down one cheek. Carlos thought about wiping it away but instead decided to stay attentive, friendly listener. Becca sniffed and began again.

"Do you know how much Claire and Leon love each other?" she locked his eye line finally. "She went into the mouth of Hell with nothing but a hunch and came out with Leon. Losing him again would…" she paused. "Every day of my life I've wished that I could fin someone that cared for me the way Leon does for Claire. And now I have to rip them apart just because there's a very slim chance that he could be homicidal! I can't, Carlos, I **_CAN'T_**!"

Becca broke down and began to sob. Carlos abandoned his friendly stance and reached over to pull the young woman to him. She practically folded into his chest and lap, her hands gripping his T-Shirt.

"I'm so tired, Carlos." Chambers cried. "And all I can think…."

"Quiet, _preciosa_." Olivera finally spoke, stroking her hair. "You are just exhausted. Please, calm down."

Becca stopped sniffling and looked up at Carlos. Her doe eyes were fixed on his, pleading for help. Olivera stared at the young woman, completely mesmerized. The two had known each other for years and were close friends. Although she was younger Becca had always given Carlos good advice and an ear to listen. He'd only seen her as strong and in charge. Now, as the young man looked down at her, he felt a million different emotions. All of them told him one thing.

"Please don't hurt." Olivera whispered, touching Becca's swollen cheek.

Without warning Chambers pressed her lips to his. Stunned, Carlos froze. Instantaneously Becca pulled away. She recoiled, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered.

Carlos didn't know what to do. He knew what he had felt when their lips at met. The feeling scared him. Confused, Olivera stood, averting his eyes as he left Becca bleary eyed and upset.

* * *

Leon and Chris had taken a few steps toward Leon's quarters when Carlos Olivera blew past them, head down. He accidentally bumped into Chris but said nothing. 

"Where's the fire, man?" Redfield asked, jokingly.

Carlos didn't break stride. He merely held up a hand as he hurried off. _"Lo siento_, _hermano_. _Lo siento mucho_."

Leon blinked. "That was weird even for him."

"Yeah." Chris echoed as the two swung into Leon's doorway.

Kennedy closed the door behind them. Chris tensed, eyeing the other man carefully. Leon knitted his brows.

"I'm the one who should be nervous, not you." He stated.

"What?" Chris shrugged. "What do I have to be nervous about? Or you, for that matter."

"You know what I'm going to ask." Kennedy said evenly. "I would like to ask your permission for Claire. I mean to marry Claire. Her hand. I'm, uh, asking your permission for Claire's hand in marriage. I know I've already asked her and this is all backwards but I didn't have time before."

Chris exhaled loudly and took as eat in a nearby chair. An explosion of thoughts raced through his head, most of them concerning the blood that flowed through the younger man's body. Yet, only one sentence came to his lips.

"You left her." Redfield said. "She asked, pleased, for you not to leave her. But you did."

"I had to. Not like there was a choice, Chris." Leon explained carefully. "It was my job. I have a duty."

"If you marry Claire she's your duty! Protecting her, providing for her," Chris paused, his emotions taking hold. "Plus, that duty of yours almost got her killed. She's out there limping and you're as fit as a fiddle."

"I…" Leon became flustered. "I can't tell you why I healed as quickly as I did. Maybe it has something to do with my European mission or the vitamins that the agency pumped into me. I honestly don't know. But I do know that I love your sister. Please, Chris, I will not marry her without your complete blessing."

Chris shook his head, relenting. "Just one screw up, just one Kennedy. If Claire **EVER** comes to me crying, I will break one bone in your body for every tear she sheds. Do you understand me?"

A wide smile captured Leon's handsome features. He leapt forward to grasp Redfield's hand and shook it wildly. "You won't regret this!"

Redfield took his hand away slowly. "I already am."


	5. V

The next few days flew by. Claire regained her strength steadily and had graduated to walking without assistance. Nevertheless Leon was permanently glued to her side. He was reluctant to leave, even if someone else was present. Sherry Birkin was nearly as devoted as Kennedy. The young woman kept a moderate vigil as her close friend when Leon was unable. When she wasn't fretting over Claire's condition, Birkin was bubbling over the upcoming wedding.

Chris Redfield wasn't as giddy about the impending nuptials. He, Jill and Rebecca spent most of their time consulting each other regarding Leon. They kept an oblivious face to the rest of the gang. It seemed the smartest choice.

"So, we're sticking with the original plan?" Rebecca asked from behind her microscope.

Jill and Chris were seated next to each other on the bed. "Yeah. He hasn't shown any signs of aggression so we'll keep our distance." Jill replied.

"Maybe we should get someone to tail Leon." Chris suggested. "Carlos and he are friends."

"Yeah." Valentine agreed. "Wouldn't be any the wiser."

"No." Chambers snapped, and then coughed politely.

Jill picked up a manila folder. "Yeah, he's not around anyway."

Rebecca blinked. "He's not here?"

Jill riffled through the contents of the folder. "No, he took off to get supplies. Told us that he'd be back in a week or so."

"Oh." The reply came out disinterested. "Listen, guys, it's late. I need to grab some zzz's."

Chris yawned. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. We can pick up tomorrow."

Valentine stood, followed by Redfield. The two wished their medic a good evening before disappearing from the room. Chambers secured the door behind them and locked it. She shook her hair down from its tight ponytail, letting the red tinged locks rest around her shoulders. Her nightly ritual consisted of merely shutting off the lights and crawling into bed. Tonight was no exception, yet her thoughts were plagued with the memories of the last evening she'd spent sobbing in Carlos' arms.

As Becca killed the lights and got into bed, she uttered a small prayer. It was for forgiveness; forgiveness for everything that was done, and had to be done. Hopefully someone was listening to her.

* * *

"Leon, really, I'm fine! Would you please just top panicking?" Claire Redfield complained to her fiancée as she lay down for the night.

"You don't know if you'll get thirsty or not. So I'm just going to set a couple bottles here so you don't have to reach too far." Leon explained, placing bottles of water on Claire's nightstand.

Rolling her eyes, Claire reached up and pulled Kennedy down next to her. "All I need to survive the night is you."

Leon tenderly placed his arms around her. He kissed her at length before drawing away, staring into Claire's baby blue eyes.

"God. I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." Claire touched his cheek, letting her fingers trail over the scar on his cheek. "You know, I think I'm ready for a test drive."

"I test dri-OH!" Leon actually blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Everything's as healed as it's going to get and I feel fantastic. So, I'm not prepared to waste this opportunity." Redfield explained, gazing deep into Leon's jeweled eyes.

"Oh, that's wonderful darling, but I was just making sure you remembered how to do it." Kennedy deadpanned before his mouth betrayed him and broke into a wide grin. "It has been a while."

Claire slapped him playfully before they were lost in another passionate kiss. She entangled her hands in Leon's sandy blonde hair, pulling his lips even closer against her. Kennedy deepened the entanglement but tried his best not to irritate any of Claire's wounds. He let his hands trail up and down her back, as his mouth found the nape of his lover's neck.

Claire clutched him closer. She held his body tightly against hers before pulling away. Redfield reached down and tipped his chin upwards so that their eyes locked.

"Promise me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"Never." Leon swore. "I'll never leave you.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom, Resident Evil or any of the characters.

A/N: I am so very sorry for the long coming update but I fell in love, moved and am now living in a different place. Getting my hands on a computer, especially one with a zip drive, has been excruciating. So please don't flame me too much!

* * *

The morning came without warning. A harsh sun rose at 5:40 am. Sharp, disturbingly unwelcome rays of heat over the land. Accompanying the sunlight was a wind that did nothing to quell the heat.

Chris Redfield felt the sun upon his face and groaned, rolling over. He snuggled into the body next to his and cracked open one sleepy eye. Jill Valentine was positioned on her back with her hands clasped on her stomach comfortably. Her pale blue eyes were open and fixed on the ceiling.

Chris lifted himself to his elbows. "You're awake early."

"Yeah." Jill replied hollowly. "I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Gee. Didn't I tire you out or what?"

She smiled briefly. "No, it's just this whole thing with Leon. Chris, we need to tell them.It isn't fair to anyone. Keeping this in will only backfire."

"Jill, we've talked about this. I don't want Claire to worry over nothing. She's so glad to have him back and I don't want to ruin it."

"I understand that. I want to protect Claire too, but these two are about to get married. There really shouldn't be any secrets between them."

Sighing, Chris rolled away from her. "Technically there aren't. For all we know, Leon could be one helluva tough son of a bitch. I just have to be sure that he's not a danger to my sister."

Valentine climbed out of the bed and shrugged on her thick robe. She was quiet as she gathered her things and headed for the small bathroom attached to the quarters. Jill paused a second at the door to turn to gaze at Chris.

"Ifanything happens toClaire by Leon's hand, Chris,you'll regret not telling them. She **deserves** to know – they both do."

With that Jill entered the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind her. Chris stared at the place where she'd been standing for a long moment, unblinking. Finally he sat up and swung his muscular legs over the side. Slowly Redfield buried his head in his hands, exasperated.

* * *

"_I'm going to give you one chance Leon. All you have to do is tell me about yourself."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you intrigue me."_

"_Screw you."_

"_With pleasure. But first, tell me about you."_

"_I'm 5'7", 165 pounds, and I like long walks on the beach."_

"_Don't be coy." the bitch paused. "I'll hurt you."_

"_So?"_

_Her soft cruel hand snaked out, gripping his throat and lifting him off of the ground. She squeezed and he gasped. "Talk." the hand tightened. "Talk to me please... please..." the voice turned suddenly, pleading. "Please..."_

"LEON PLEASE!"

Leon Kennedy's eyes snapped open to reveal Claire Redfield'sburgandy face. The two were in the middle of their room, with Leon's hand clamped firmly around her throat. Redfield's feet were nearly a foot off the floor, barely kicking.

"Oh God." Leon released his fiancée and she slammed to the floor. "Claire, are you okay? I--"

Redfield held up a hand as she tried to speak. "What-What-" she began to cough wildly.

Quickly Leon wrapped Claire in his arms and lifted her carefully back to the bed. "I had a bad dream." he stammered. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Bewildered eyes darted around. "My throat..." she sputtered.

Leon kissed Claire's hand. "I'll get Becca."

Kennedy gently laid Claire's hand down and bolted from the room. His mind was whirling, but suddenly, it came to a complete halt. Two voices appeared as clear as day in his mind. Taken aback, Leon stopped abruptly.

"**... about to be married. There really shouldn't be any secrets between them."** Jill voice said sternly.

Kennedy pushed a hand to his forehead and leaned against the wall for support. Chris' voice followed next, blaring its way into his mind.

"**...Leon could be one helluva tough son of a bitch. I just have to be sure that he's not a danger to my sister." **

He fell to his knees with both hands now plastered to the sides of his head. Then, as quickly as they'd arrived, the voices disappeared. He felt a calm that was almost blissful,quickly followed by a blinding anger. Slowly Leon stood, his fists clenching tightly. Chris and Jill were keeping something from him. What right did they have?

"Leon?"

Kennedy froze, not moving.

"Leon? What's going on?"

The voice repeated itself and he turned around slowly to see Chris Redfield standing there, looking concerned. The anger boiled again, causing a sneer to form on his lips. Chris blinked, confused at the younger man's demeanor.

"You alright?" Redfield asked.

Leon stepped forward, his hands slowly unfolding to clasp behind his back. "No, Chris, I'm not alright. You've been conspiring against me, haven't you? Are Jill and Becca in on it too? How about Carlos?"

Redfield swallowed heavily. "I- We-" he stopped, puzzled. "Did-Did you hear Jill and I talking?"

A bitter laugh permeated the air. Leon took another step forward, almost in Chris' face. "Nearly every word. If you really thought I was a god damned threat, why did you give your blessing for me and Claire? Nice to know you care."

"Leon, were you listening in outside our rooms? No, there's no way..." Chris shook his head and leveled his gaze at Kennedy. "Calm down. Just give me a chance to explain."

"No." Kennedy said tiredly. "I don't want an explanation. I just want to feel better."

There was a flash of movement that Chrisdidn't have time toregister until he found himself crumpled against the wall. A burning sensation filled Redfield's right wrist and he glanced down to see his hand dangling at an odd angle. Blood was dripping from his nose and split lip. Chris lifted his gaze. Leon was staring down at him coolly, his arms now crossed loosely across his tight white T-Shirt. Kennedy's gaze was almost pitying, marred only by the smirk on his face. He bent down, grabbed the front of Redfield's sweatshirt and lifted him into the air.

Chris prepared to be hurled through the air again when Leon's face changed. His eyes went blank and the grip was released. Redfield slammed to the floor in a heap. Kennedy's vacant expression had shifted, his eyes nowa brilliant blue. They were almost blinding in their intensity, filled with anger and pain. He kept his stare fixed on Chris until he pivoted swiftly.

Carlos Olivera was poised behind him in a combat ready position, a knife gripped in one leather gloved hand. Leon regarded him curiously, studying. He simply stared at the younger man, blinking once. Olivera's face froze and the knife dropped to the floor. He swayed on his feet for a second before collapsing.

Chris pulled his legs under himself and stood. Kennedy spun back around neatly, beyond annoyed.

"Leon, I know you're in there man." Redfield gasped.

Kennedy inclined his head. "It's too late Chris. Don't ruin your last few moments on Earth by begging. It sort of destroys that tough guy image you've worked sohard to build."

The tone of Leon's voice was sinister, mocking but eerily familiar. Chris blinked, caught off guard. He'd heard that tone before, somewhere...

"What's going on? Chris?"

Claire Redfield's voice appeared from behind Chris. The elder Redfield turned toward her, his eyes wild. "Claire, stay where you are."

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Tons more coming, thanks so much for the reviews and I appologize for the delay between posts. By the way, I already have penned part of "Happiness is a Warm Gun", a prequel to this madness :) 


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just use them because I have a warped sense of self.

A/N: Really sorry about the long ass posting! I've been super busy with school & work so I'm hoping that it doesn't take me long to get an update. Enjoy, all.

* * *

"No, come here." Leon greeted her brightly. "It can be a family affair." 

Claire started forward, her face full of concern. She took to her brother's side and supported his leaning body. Beyond Leon lay the unmoving form of Carlos, which alarmed Claire even more. She cast worried eyes on Kennedy.

"Leon... Carlos, is he okay?" she stammered.

"Claire, Claire, Claire." Leon sighed in a singsong manner. "Nothing is _okay_. Just ask your dear brother."

Chris looked up at his sister painfully. "Don't listen to him. It isn't Leon."

"The hell I'm not!" Kennedy's voice boomed. "Tell your sister the truth. Tell her how you lied to her about the most important thing in her life."

Confused and terrified, Claire's eyes searched Chris' face. She just stared as she held him. Chris matched her gaze as long as he could before he looked away.

"What's he talking about?" she asked slowly.

Chris exhaled laboredly. "We thought Leon was infected with a modified strain of the T-Virus. The same one Wesker was given. There wasn't any conclusive proof. I-I didn't want to alarm you over nothing."

Claire blinked once at her brother then at her fiancée. Leon was smiling wickedly, enjoying the scene before him. She forced herself to look him in the eye, her stomach turning anticipation. Redfield tried to look away, to pull her gaze from those eyes... those _mesmerizing_ blue eyes...

"Come here Claire." Leon's voice had returned to its former, humble timber. "Come to me."

Immediately, Claire stepped away from her brother and he slammed against the cool wall. Slowly Chris Redfield's vision betrayed him and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was his baby sister's hand reaching out for Leon Kennedy.

* * *

"Chris! Chris, come on!" Jill Valentine cried as she stood over her boyfriend's still body. "Wake up... please wake up!" 

Behind her Becca Chambers was furiously taking vitals on a groggy Carlos. He was just coming out of his unconsciousness after an hour of prodding by the young doctor. Watching everything from the corner of the small medicalbay was Sherry Birkin.

Her big blue eyes were red from crying and she sat, hugging her knees to her chest. A flurry of action consumed the young woman. All around her training medics and a few operatives were tending to the injured while Jill and Becca carefully divided their time between patients.

"Jill..." Sherry spoke quietly as Valentine rifled through a first aid kit next to her. "Jill..."

Jill inclined her head slightly as if she'd heard Birkin but continued gathering supplies. Sherry repeated herself and when Valentine gave no response, she leaped to her feet.

"You did this!" Sherry screamed.

All the hustle in the quarters halted. Jill cut her eyes at Sherry, frozen. Becca quietly ushered the extras out the door, leaving the five alone. Sherry's eyes were still fixed on Valentine, burning a cerulean blue. Birkin stood defiantly with tears threatening to fall down her reddened cheeks.

"You-all of you!" hissed the young girl. "You head this-this secret society and you knew there was something wrong with Leon. Now, Chris won't wake up, Carlos is hurt, Leon's homicidal and Claire's gone! All because of your stupid secrets!"

Jill looked away from the younger woman. "Sherry, I know you're upset and this is hard for you to understand at your age bu--"

"No!" Birkin interrupted. "Don't tell me that I'm too _young_ to understand. I went through the same ordeal in Raccoon, Jill. My _father_ started this whole thing. And you took away the only people that could have taken their place."

"That's not fair." Jill spat angrily. "We've all lostpeople close to us. Everything about our lives has been tragic, okay? Don't take it out on me."

"I shouldn't be the one taking it out on you." Sherry's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Your heart should.Have fun living with yourself Valentine."

"Shut up."

Becca nearly dropped her stethoscope at the sound of Jill Valentine's harsh words. Sherry looked just as shocked, her face a mixture of surprise and anger. Her mouth set in a line, her jaw tense.

Jill moved next to Chris and reached down to grasp his hand, staring hard at him. "If Chris dies, I'll kill Leon." her eyes flickered up, moist with tears. "I swear to you."

Before Birkin could reply, Becca stepped in. "Ladies, please, now is not the time. I've got two very sick men here who need their rest and bickering isn't helping. So either quiet down or get the Hell out."

Sherry threw a glance at Becca before storming out. Jill looked back down at Chris and tenderly touched his face.

At that moment, Carlos moaned and began to stir. "What's going on?" he rasped finally.

Becca sighed, looked at Jill then back down at Carlos. She began to recite the story.

* * *

That's it for now! More later! 


End file.
